Don't Fall For It
by Gaboi
Summary: A Sad story filled with Angst and romance. Better summary in chapter one. There's a reason why chapter 1 is so short. First 6 or more chapters are gonna be short until I get back my computer. STUPID TABLET D:
1. Chapter 1

**First story don't judge me!**

**Summary: Katara is his crush. Last year he developed that crush. He was a 9th grader so he thoughts it was pretty normal young boys his age to develope crushes especially on one of the most beautiful girls in school. But time past and later he found out this was not a crush it was love. But one problem, she had a boyfriend and his name was zuko.**

**Ew, I'm gagging at the summary but the story would be better.**

**CHAPTER ! AU high school.**

* * *

This school hasn't changed. Not one bit. Aang White was just beginning his second Sophmore year at Four Elm High. And he was already hating it. He just wish his childhood friend would come soon, it would really make his day.

He had to wake up at 7:00 am when he fell asleep at 6:10 am from getting last minute summer assignments done and missed breakfast. To top it off when he was crossing the roa

d, some crazy psychopath ran the stoplight and nearly hit him. Good thing he was a good sprinter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry chapter one was so short because my tablet was acting up.**

* * *

Aang was the captain of the track and fleid team 'the airbenders'. Sadly no one would join because some popular dude said something about track and fleid being lame, thus making him the only one on the team.

Aang felt a hand make a way up his shoulder, once the hand got a firm grip of him the person aggressively turned him around.

Aang recognized the messy black hair, those sliver eyes and 'cute' smirk.

"Toph!"

"How're you doing twinkletoes?" Toph said in an neutral tone. Toph put her hand to the side so Aang wouldn't have an entrance to hug her.

Aang didn't need Toph's co-operation to hug her hug her. He stretched out his arms. Toph felt a breeze flew over her face as Aang open up his arms widely and she immediatly knew what he was about to do.

"Aang, if you're about to hug me don-" Toph didn't finish her sentence as she felt arms fly around her torso and squeezed her tightly making her suffocate.

After a few seconds he finally loosened his grip and Toph took that chance to get away from those bonecrackers he called 'arms'.

Aang pouted "Why don't you want me to hug you. I haven't seen you all summer. I missed my BFF.

Toph scowled at the slang 'BFF' her friend just used.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, you got more uncool over the summer."

"Yeah . . . wait, hey!" Toph chuckles at how childish he sounds.

* * *

A whistle blows. Finally swim pratice was over and just in time for everybody to make it to class. Coach Pakku made all the girls in the swim team to wake up early at around 5:30am to go school and practise. It really wasn't neccessary though because it was the beginning of the school and the next swim contest wasn't until November. But Coach Pakku was really competetive and as he says "Practise makes perfect!"

Katara got out of the water and grabbed her towel. She was about to make it to the girls change room but was stopped when she sees an familliar person staring at the girls getting out of pool.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. Shocked by hearing his name being called, poor Sokka almost fell and hit his face on the ground.

Looking to see who called his name he finds his sister angrly walking up to him with her fist clenched.

"Oh, hey sis." Sokka said waving his hand high in the air.

After coming to a stop in front of him she opens her mouth again.

"Sokka, why are you coming just now class starts in 5 minutes. It's your first day here atleast try to be on time."

"5 minutes isn't late Katara"

"It's a 5 minute walk from here to the classes."

"Wow, how inconvient. But if it's a five minute walk from here to there aren't you gonna be late too?"

"Yes, but I have a reason." Katara paused for a few seconds to look at the clock. "4 more minutes, here's my advice . . . run." And Sokka made a run for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka ran and ran. It was true, he really shouldn't be late . If he were to be late then he wouldn't make an good first impression and Sokka knew that his father liked to make good first impressions, if he didn't, oh he would get the punishment of a lifetime. Cruel isn't it?

Sokka wasn't looking any other direction, he was only looking straight. He was about to be home free but something or someone got in the way and he crashed into that person.

They both groaned once they hit the floor.

"What kind of idiot would bump into a blind person?!" the person said once the person stood up with their fists clenched.

"Blind?" Sokka said confused. He noticed that she bended down looking for something. She got a hold of it and he noticed that what she was holding was a red and white stick. "Oh, you're blind."

"Didn't I just say that?" Toph said irritated.

"Sorry 'bout this but I gotta go. I don't want to be late for class." And Sokka went into the classroom.

"Tch. Idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

Katara finished getting dressed and she was on her way to class when a wannabe got in her way.

"Hey Katara, where are you going?" Katara sighed at the wannabe who tried to stir up a conversation with her.

"The same place you should be going Amelia." Katara said annoyed.

Amelia gasped "Oh my GOSH! You remember my name, Katara Waters one of the most popular girls in school remember my name, Amelia!"

Katara sweatdropped.

"Look, Amelia, I have to g-" Katara was cut off when an booming voice called for her. Katara turned around and saw that her boyfriend was the one that saved her from this lunatic.

'Oh thank god' She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Three milli-seconds later she moved her head from his chest and puckered her lips. He wasn't gonna kiss her. She opened one of her eyes and saw and saw that his **amber **eyes were looking towards anothers another direction.

She opened both of her eyes. "What's wrong Zuko?"


End file.
